Forum:Wiki Merging
Hi there everyone, Will94 here with a new username! Anyway, time to get to the real reason I am here. I don't want to sound negative, but I think you all agree with me that the wiki is dead. It is a sad day, and although Spotlight might solve out problems, not for long. It is also apparent, that the Teen Titans Wiki has almost died out. Also sad. But there is retribution for both wikis. This same thing happened to Avatar Wiki and its' assosiate Avatar Fanon Wiki. Both were dying, with little more than five editors a day on the wiki, until an admin decided to merge the wikis. I have decided that merging wikis will help both Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki and Teen Titans Wiki. This is done by creating a new namespace on Teen Titans Wiki, entitled Fanon. So when someone creates a "fanon" article it will be called; Fanon:Titans Australia. This helps differenciate between canon content, and fanon content. Also with the new namespace comes the new user right, Fanon Admin, who is an administrator on the Fanon ''and ''Fanon talk spaces of the wiki. I have tried contacting TT Wiki admins, but none have replied, I fear that they are all inactive. I may be able to contact Ralnon, who is also a bureaucrat on TT Wiki, to grant permission for the move. But it is clear that Ralnon is not as active as he was, and for this process to be completed properly, we need an active admin on Teen Titans Wiki. This is were it gets complicated. This is were I request to Ralnon, that I, Spades Neil and/or NightBird become admins on Teen Titans Wiki. We have all proved our trust to you on this wiki, and on Teen Titans Wiki we can do the same. Spades has been an administrator for who knows how long, NightBird has been an administrator, and with tireless efforts he has done a great deal for the wiki, and I have done a lot too during my time as administrator. Policies, background, templates, just to name a few. Spades and NightBird are trustworthy, and fantastic editors, and we can serve your purpose, providing they accept, and you agree Ralnon. Once the move is completed, we may not have to retain our sysop powers for all of the wiki, but just the fanon side. Then we can utilize the Spotlight for the new, larger than before wiki, and hopefully more users will join us. This can, and will work, I promise you all that, but before it does, Ralnon, if ever you have trusted us, please let it be now. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree, this might help with both Teen Titans wiki and Teen Titans Fan Fiction wiki merged into one. This will bring more user. Max117D 22:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Spades Neil here. This is one thing I must state is a really bad idea. To merge a canon wiki and a fandom wiki, where the canon wiki can't even get a damn thing straight in the first place is just absolutely a bad idea. Now if we were combining a DC fanon wiki and this Teen Titans wiki--or even a Marvel wiki if they were merging with DC content, I'd support the idea. However, the merging of the Teen Titans Wiki and our fanon Wiki is an extremely bad idea that will obliterate both communities in the process. It's like trying to mix water and oil. Or more like water and pure sodium. The results will be spectacular but very quickly explode in our faces. I cannot be more adamant about this that I do not think this is a good idea, and despite all my hard work in this wiki, I will reluctantly abandon it if we make such a move--for my work will be all for not. We've discussed mergers before, some of which I've considered, but we cannot combine fanon with non-fanon. It just tends to screw up everything. Spades Neil 13:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: For those who haven't seen it on my talk page, I will post Spades' comment here, to follow the discussion easier. ::: "Also, both Spo and Will, I know Will has been talking about merging the Teen Titans wiki (canon) with our fan fiction wiki. I don't think it's such a great idea personally, but Will mentioned something about your Avatar wiki, Spo. If by some bizarre reason the plan actually worked, I want to hear of how it was possible and how long you've been going since then--or alternatively if you failed and why it failed--or if you haven't started yet." '' ::: - Spades Neil :: Avatar Wiki merged with Avatar Fanon Wiki on the 27 June 2009, almost two years ago. And if you have a look around that wiki now, you will see its' size and success, and Teen Titans Wiki can achieve the same. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) While I agree that there may be certain possible gains from this huge merge, I, too, have great misgivings about it, having reconsidered it. Not every wiki can be the same, nor should they be. They have their wiki, and we have ours. I truly think it best if we just leave this issue be, at least for now. Oh, and, uh, Rassilon, just to make things clear, are you really Will? Ralnon (talk) 22:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Here's my biggest concern really about the idea of merging ''this wiki. Consider the widespread popularity of Avatar. Now, look at Teen Titans. Unfortunately, the fan base just isn't what it used to be (mostly because Cartoon Network is butchering everything on their channel), and if we attempt to fuse up a small fan base, the risk of disaster is too great. I'm not sure if any of you guys spend a lot of time on the canon Titans Wiki, but those people seem to be fucking retarded. I don't go there anymore. People make edits all the time that are just wrong, they don't cite their edits, they don't support their claims, and it's so bad that I can't even use that wiki as a basis of information for characters in the Teen Titans universe. I just skip right over to the DC wiki where people aren't so stupid. Point is, our fan base is small, the 'hardcore' fan base (the people who rightfully know what they're talking about) is even smaller, and those with common sense even when they don't know all the correct canon whatnot (such as myself) are virtually nonexistent last time I looked around. Point is, I don't want that cancer infecting our fan fiction wiki, because administration will turn into an instant nightmare. I won't even bother with it at that point and revoke my admin position just so I don't have to deal with those idiots. However; a good alternative merger would be, say, a "Young Justice" fan fiction wiki merging with this one. It's a new series on Cartoon Network with a Titan-esque theme to it in my opinion. I haven't seen much of the series yet, but it looks promising. We could literally copy and paste ALL of our characters to a Young Justice fan fiction wiki if we wanted to and it'd still be relevant--even with ties to Teen Titans. I know I wouldn't oppose someone who's a Young Justice fan posting their stuff here. The Teen Titans fan fic wiki, especially with original characters, is based around teenage superheroes FAR more than it's actually based around the Titans themselves or even the teams related to them. It's just the universe we put ourselves in, which in true is actually just a small little part of the broader DC universe. It's like Clone Wars the animated series is to Star Wars as a whole. Make sense? People can have Clone Wars wikis, Clone Wars fan fictions and roleplays, but ultimately Star Wars is still Star Wars. Plus, in the world of comics, DC is even so bloody closely linked to Marvel at times, even with occasional crossovers, that I would allow a Marvel-based original character to enter this universe and there would be no conflict. Also, OH DEAR GOD BIG BLOCK OF TEXT. tl;dr - I still think merging us with the canon wiki is a bad fucking idea and I explain why. --Spades Neil 01:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: I now agree with you. Since my last plans of adopting the wiki, I realized that the amount of work that would have to be put in just isn't worth it, especially with school now. So merging with TT Wiki is a no from me. Funny you should mention Young Justice. I have been watching the series, and thoroughly enjoying it. It is not in the same continuity as Teen Titans, and is more mature also, so it isn't as kiddy. I am also the creator of the Young Justice Wiki, and I myself have been iching to write some fan fiction myself. So the other two admins there agree on a new namespace, or not, I would be happy to have you guys over there. :D But I am not sure how they would react to the Teen Titans theme. You would have to tweak your articles a bit, so for example, Spades Neil (the character) would no longer be a member of Titans North, because we are not in that universe. So I think entire fanon would have to be dumped, whilst characters can be brought over. Also, if I could have each of your emails to contact you when the YJ Wiki admins have made a decision, because it seems hard to contact you on talk pages. ::: Also Ralnon, you can tell I am Will, because my email is Will.Hutchinson@hotmail.com, and furthur more, if you search User talk:Will94 into the search bar, you will be redirected to my new username's talk page. This isn't a new account, just a new name. :) ::: P.S. If you want to watch the YJ series, I am happy to provide a link. Regards, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 03:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: We have discussed it, and the wiki is up. Unfortunately, there won't be any new admins for a while other than the Young Justice Admins, but feel free to do whatever to make it really good! [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC)